F. Fearer the merten
"Every creature has a "space", if they go out of this "space" they are instantly my target. And no matter what, I never forgive." Fearer's nature. not a bounty hunter, not an assassin, not a mercenary. Just Fearer, this merten of european origins is well known by the governments as a very dangerous and unpredictable person that follows only his ideals, leaving a carpet of destruction behind him. physical description Fearer is a short and thin sand colored merten with a peremn serious face and slit pupils. He usually wears a black jacket with a white cotton collar, consumed jeans and violet shoes with a cross shaped pattern on them. He wears grey gloves and is usually seen with a camping rucksack on his back. Personality he has never been seen smiling or showing any other sign of sympathy towards somebody else, he believes that everybody is worthy of living a peaceful life, at the cost of not disturbing the life of the others. He highly despises arrogance and pride, things that for him can do nothing but cause destruction and sadness. He hates tyrants, murderers, mercenaries and everybody else that kills without hesitation, and these people must hide and begin to pray when he is near, because he never, never, never quits following a target, until he dies or his target die. He dislikes comforts and has a very rigorous lifestyle, he sleeps outside in a tent, eats only two times per day, no drinks except for water. Despite this he has a very high bank account, that he rarely uses, he earned all that money by stealing his targets' posessions ("I have to eat."). In battle he rarely speaks and attacks recklessely, and he doesn't only kill his opponents, he destroys them, leaving only dust. He collects rare objects stolen from his opponents. powers and abilities guns: his main form of offense are his two guns of unknown caliber and name charged with black magic projectiles, they never end the ammunitions but they consume Fearer's life force. Their shots appear as lightning like black beams that enlarge when they land, causing massive damage. these projectiles don't harm only the body, but directly deplete the life force of who is hit by them. These guns are especially powerful on supernatural beings, cusing even more damage. more Fearer hates who is shooting at, more the guns grow in firepower, if Fearer is not enough motivated to kill, the triggers won't work. teleportation: he can teleport, but nobody saw him doing this during a battle, and is not sure that it's teleportation, he just... Disappears and reappears somewhere else. When people asked him how he could do this he just gave vague and enigmatic answers with a smirk. black magic user he is not an expert in black magic, but presuming he made his own guns, that are made with black magic, he surely knows something about the subject. immunity he is immune to poison, diseases caused by virus and bacteria, and even from any other kind of substance injected in his body, even gasses. regeneration he regenerates naturally his wounds at a very fast rate. weaknesses his guns deplete his own life force to shoot. he is a lonely wolf. being immune to every kind of substance injected in his body he is even immune to medicines and useful stuff. he is far too stubborn. he is a human like all the others after all... If hit in critical points he dies anyway. status Fearer is a considered as an highly dangerous person in many countries and his independent and uncontrollable nature make of him an unlikeable presence around. He is hated mainly by assassins, mercenaries and tyrants, that are his main target (for no known reason), and he shoots without making any noise... backstory descendant of a family of bounty hunters and black magic pratictioners he had all his family exterminated by the infamous "red crow Morrigan" a wandering killer famous for her destructive nature. He was the only survivor and lived alone in the mountains for years, where he learnt how to survive and gained his serious nature, during an accident his facial muscles broke, blocking his face in a peremn scowl. He was later found by Wire the spider that was lost in the mountans. From that day he began his journey to rid the world from everybody that abused of his powers, a journey that will likely dye the world of red. Category:Good Category:Magical Abilities Category:Males